Helping out a Friend
by Thecastlefan101
Summary: She squirmed around trying to break free from his grip but he was too strong. Next thing she knew he had her pinned to the floor. "Surrender now and this will all be over." "Its gonna take more than this to get me to surrender to you Castle. You're not gonna win this." He smiled and looked down at her. "Are you ticklish?" he asked tilting his head to the side.


They had been fighting all week because of this case. Castle was too convinced that his friend wasn't a murderer that it clouded his judgment. But in the end it turned out that his friend paid to have his father killed to gain his inheritance. Beckett wished she wasn't right about him but you cannot deny the facts. And in this case, the evidence including the accomplice's testimony.

They just arrested Damien for killing his father and they were on their way to The Old Haunt to drink their sorrows away. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah."

She nudged his arm with hers and said "Liar."

They walked in a comfortable silence until Castle started to speak. "What time do you have to go?"

"Not until later. Why?"

"Just wanted to know," he held the door open for her so she could walk in. inside was relatively quiet because of the lack of people but they still ended up sitting at a far corner in the bar. "I'm sorry," he confessed when they were settled. "I'm sorry for being such an ass. I should've listened to you."

"No Castle don't worry about it its fine," she reassured him with a smile.

"Thanks for not saying I told you so. Because you certainly did tell me so." He took a big gulp of his drink after shaking his head at himself.

She didn't like this side of Castle. She wanted him to act himself again to make crazy jokes that always keep her laughing but there's nothing. No spark in his eyes just smiles of self-pity. "No Castle I'm sorry. I can't imagine how you must feel right now."

"I'll be fine. I got my bottle and you're here with me," he smiled.

Her. She would make him feel better even if that means she had to put herself in an uncomfortable situation. (That she's been fantasying about for a few years now)

"Dance with me," she demanded standing. She walked around the table to where he was sitting and reached her hand to him. He smiled at her directness and took her hand. "Don't try anything," she joked.

"Aw man. I was totally gonna bust a move," he teased.

They locked their hands together and intertwined their fingers while Castle rested his hand on her waist. Kate had her free hand wrapped around the back of his neck. They weren't talking but the silence was saying everything they weren't yet ready to say to one another. She wished she could make him feel better but she didn't know how without letting him know her secret. (She likes him.)

It was hard to keep her breathing under control while standing so close to him nevertheless while he was holding her. "You wanna go see a movie?" she asked.

"I thought you had plans."

"Yeah but Josh has to take off his shift to take me out but I'm not really in a Valentine's Day mood. You know?"

"Yeah I know trust me. My Valentine's is my laptop." She chuckled before she asked him again. "Yeah okay. But can we stay for a while longer? I'm not ready to leave yet."

Kate figured it was the alcohol making him speak like this or better yet, she was trying to convince herself that was why. She was trying really hard not to rest her head on his shoulder but it was either that or be forced to look at him looking at her.

When she rested her head on, his shoulder Castle couldn't suppress his smile. When he felt her sigh, he asked, "Are you tired?"

"A little but not for sleep. Just been a long day."

"It's been long week my dear detective. I completely understand your tiredness." Slowly she was starting to get Castle back. He was coming to terms with everything that was happening and soon he could move on. "Alright let's go," he said when they kept dancing.

"Yeah just give me a minute." She walked away to give herself some privacy and speed dialed Josh. He's number eight. "Hello. Hey Josh I'm sorry but I have to cancel tonight."

Castle couldn't help but overhear her conversation. "No Josh look my best friend needs me right now and I have to be here for him because he's always here for me. We can have dinner anytime but it's not everyday he's not himself. Therefore, I need to be here for him. I'm sorry and I promise I'll make it up to you." She was nodding absentmindedly then she spoke again. "So what if it is him. Yes, he's my partner. But that doesn't stop him from being from friend either." she paused again. She rested her head on the palm of her head and let out a frustrated sigh. "Look I gotta go. I'll call you later."

When she turned around Castle was looking at her. "So I'm your best friend now huh?"

She should be upset that he was eaves dropping but the smile he was giving her was making it hard to be. "Yeah I guess so."

"Come on."

* * *

They had decided to watch a movie at Castle's loft instead of going to the theatre because there was nothing good playing. And Castle's place felt much more comfortable. They settled on a romantic comedy after twenty minutes of arguing over what to watch.

They were sitting on the two opposite sides of the couch with ice cream and popcorn. They laughed at the funny parts and Castle, jokingly, covered her eyes whenever the couple would get it on during the movie.

"You're too funny Castle," she said when the movie ended.

"Hmm I try. Do you wanna watch another?" he glanced at his watch. "It's still early."

"Yeah sure. I got time." This time Castle put in something scary and cut off all the lights on in his loft. "What are we watching?"

"The funniest movie in the world."

"And that would be?" she asked indulged.

"Halloween."

"Never seen it."

"What?" he yelled. "How do you live?"

She laughed at him before answering. "I've always wanted to but when it first came out everyone was talking about how scary it was and that I should go see it. I don't give in to the hype so I never seen it."

"That's going to change tonight. I'm honored to be the one to show this movie."

"Riight."

As the movie started progressing Beckett started making her way across the couch to Castle. He didn't mind but he knew it was because she was scared. Everyone who watches this for the first time generally gets scared.

_He did this on purpose, she thought._

Something jumped on the screen causing her to turn her face away and bury it in Castle's chest. When she looked up at him, he was trying not to laugh at her.

"You're so mean," she said.

"Hey everyone gets scared. Its okay nothing to be ashamed of."

She punched him in the arm and laughed at herself. _Was she flirting with him? Hmm._

"Cut this off and turn the lights on."

"Okay scardy-cat."

She bit her lip to avoid smiling but it wasn't working. _What is going on? What is going on between them? Why did she like it?_

"Well since you don't wanna finish the movie what do you wanna do?"

"Something fun."

"WE could throw water balloons off the roof."

"You do realize you're talking to a cop right?"

"Fine what do you wanna do?"

"Um. I don't know. I guess I should get going."

"You know you're not ready to go out there just yet. Michael Myers is still on the loose."

"Shut up," she yelled shoving him again. Okay she's totally flirting with Rick Castle.

"Hit me again and we're gonna have some serious problems." She bit her lip and looked at him contemplating whether she should hit him again. She wanted to just to see what he would do. She punched him in the leg. "Now you're dead."

Before Castle could get a hold of her, she ran across the room. But Castle was faster, caught her, and grabbed her by the waist. "Surrender."

"Never."

She squirmed around trying to break free from his grip but he was too strong. Next thing she knew he had her pinned to the floor. "Surrender now and this will all be over."

"Its gonna take more than this to get me to surrender to you Castle. You're not gonna win this."

He smiled and looked down at her. "Are you ticklish?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

She tried to have a straight face when she responded "no" but Castle called her out on it. He held both her hands with one of his and started tickling her.

"Castle!" she screamed laughing hysterically. "You're not gonna win."

"SURRENDER!"

"No."

Tears were making their way down her cheeks but she kept on laughing. She tried to fight him but it was worthless with him having the upper hand.

"Surrender now and this will all be over."

"Never!"

"Beckett? You know you want to."

"I surrender, you win Castle, stop please," she laughed. Her face was red and her stomach was hurting from laughing too much.

"I told you you were gonna surrender." he smiled down at her when she didn't respond. "You know what this means right? Surrendering to me?"

_Oh brother._ "What?"

"That means you have to do what I say."

"Really? I don't remember those rules ever being enforced."

"My house my rules," he said.

"I don't think so."

"Do you need to be tickled again?" he asked pointing to her stomach.

"Don't you dare."

"Daring I? Now I must." Before Castle could do anything Beckett pushed him off her and used her police skills to have him pinned down. "Can I just say that I'm loving this side of you. But don't forget I'm stronger."

"So?"

Castle turned under her grip causing her to fly off him and they both started fighting for dominance. Castle was smiling the whole time but she just didn't want to be tickled again. When Castle managed to get her down she pulled him toward her to try to get back on top but she pulled him to hard that he ended up crashing right into her. His lips landing on hers.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

She cut him off by placing her finger on his mouth. "I know Castle." she stood up and composed herself. "I think I should go."

"Okay. But thank you for today. Cheering me up."

"Always," she said. It's the first time she said it since Castle told her that night. That night when they shared their first kiss.

She walked over to the door and opened it but before she walked out Castle spoke up. "Does he make you happy Kate?" She closed her eyes and put her head down. She knew he was going to make something of this.

"What?"

"Does me make you happy?" he repeated.

She didn't want to lie but she didn't want to tell the truth either. "Sometimes."

"You deserve to be happy all the time."

"What are you saying Castle?"

He walked over to her and looked at her intently for a moment. Before he spoke, he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. It didn't amount for the rest of her hair that was all over the place but Castle wasn't going to tell her that. "I'm saying stay."

Before she could protest, he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Stay with me."

"Castle no. you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"Well under the influence then. We'll talk in the morning when you sober up."

"You drank just as much as me."

"Which is why I'm choosing to leave. We'll talk later okay?"

"Okay." he said before she walked out of the door.

He looked around his apartment and saw how much mess they made on the floor. He picked up pillows and empty bottles and containers. It wasn't until he began fixing his couch that he noticed that she left her coat. How? He doesn't know but immediately he runs out of his apartment to try to catch up to her.

When he reached the lobby, she was standing there. When the elevator dinged, she turned around to face him, a smile painted across her lips. They walked towards each other, him holding her coat, and she had her head down. When they finally met up, she kissed him.

"No," she whispered. "He doesn't make me happy. But you do."

He smiled at her. "You forgot your coat on purpose didn't you?"

* * *

**Review? Pleeease!**


End file.
